


The End of The Day

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ianto’s favourite time of day is the end of the day





	The End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Fast

Ianto stared down at his pocket watch and waited for the hands to move. It was almost time to close down The Tourist Office and he couldn’t wait for the end of the day. It couldn’t come fast enough.

Technically, he could close the office any time he wanted to, but he took his office duties very seriously and always opened and closed it at the same time. He was a man of habit. 

Today, he thought about closing early because a headache was started to form behind his eyes, but he muddled through.

Physical pain he could deal with. It was emotional pain that he couldn’t deal with. It still hurt that he couldn’t save Lisa, but at least Jack had saved him.

As soon as his watch said six o’clock, he closed the office and made his way through The Hub. On his way through The Hub, he collected empty pizza boxes and half filled coffee cups. Later, he would have to clean the sheep bones from Myfanwy’s nest, but that could wait. He had something more important to do first.

The Hub was quiet and empty and he relished the quiet. 

He moved to a back room and put the pizza boxes in the bin and the cups in the sink. He started making a pot of coffee as he washed out the cups.

The coffee machine was a mix of Earth and alien technology. Copper tubes and glass domes made it look a piece of modern art. Water moved through glass tubing.

As he was arms deep in warm soapy water, the air was filled with the scent of strong coffee.

He poured the strong, heady brew into Jack’s favourite cup and took it up to Jack’s office.

When he walked into Jack’s office, Jack looked up and grinned.

‘The end of the day already?’ Jack asked as he stood up from his desk and stood close to Ianto.

Jack took the cup and took a sip, his pheromones were as deep and strongly scented as the coffee. 

He lent forward and kissed Ianto gently on the cheek. Ianto felt himself smile, the headache not withstanding, Jack could always put a smile on his face.

Jack looked Ianto in the eyes. ‘Are you okay? You look different.’

‘I’m fine I just have a bit of a headache.’

Jack sat his cup down. He must have been worried to leave his coffee untouched. ‘Come here.’

Jack reached for Ianto and held him close as he kissed Ianto’s forehead.

The pain subsided and Ianto nuzzled Jack’s neck. The scent of pheromones filled his nose.

Jack’s greatcoat was rough against Ianto’s fingers and the fabric was soaked in pheromones that always made it smell wonderful.

As they stood there and held each other, Ianto thought that while the sex might be great, the end of the day when they just held each other was even better.

Lisa always used to say that he was a romantic after all.


End file.
